stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Userpages and articles on Steudians
:see Talk: Ian McLean. What should our policy be for userpages and articles about steudians (registered users of STEU)? – 15:20, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I guess this is partially my fault since I added entries for Therin and Ian McLean … My feeling is that although I can see logically that the user page of a person (in their capacity as a contributor to the Wiki) is a distinct concept from the article page about that person (written by everyone else), the overlap would be large and the article pages would largely be redundant. Also articles about writers, directors, etc., are fairly rare on STEU—though I personally would not mind seeing a few more—so any articles that are added had better be notable. I don’t expect bios of Trek fan-fic writers to be controversial enough that we need to have elaborate rules about not editing one’s own entry to make corrections. I can offer a proposed set of guidelines for people to tear apart: :# It is OK to have pages (from a real-world perspective) about notable or historical contributors to fan productions. These will be especially useful if the subject has worked in more than one production or series, since the article can act as a navigation point connecting those projects. There is no obligation to create articles for people mention in another entry: it is OK to leave them as red links. :# If there is an article avout you it is OK to edit it, or to ask for it to be deleted or renamed. :# If there is no article about you, don't create it yourself: everyone will think you are terribly vain. Instead write up your accomplishments in your user page and wait for your grateful public to create an article about you in their own time. :-) :# If someone is an active steudian then their user page can act as their article page (which would otherwise be redundant). If someone joins STEU after an article about them has been created, it can stand, but if they become an active member someone may want to propose the two be merged. :# If someone is a creator and has a character named after themselves (I am thinking of Jennifer Cole as an example), it may make sense to have TWO articles about them, in which case the character gets an unadorned name (Jennifer Cole) and the real-world person gets a rider (e.g., Jennifer Cole (director)). In the event that she later became a fanatical steudian she might theoretically have a user page as well! :Oops, forgot to sign the above! --Leckford 07:51, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Totally forgot I put this up...here is the only official line we have on user pages at the moment: :::''User pages are not "MySpace" pages. While we appreciate your sharing information about yourself and your contributions, and we'd certainly like to get to know you, we ask that you kindly restrict the amount of superfluous information you provide. User pages should be relevant to the user's role in the wiki community.'' ::I agree with most of what Leckford said. The main problem I see with having user pages serve as articles is that while not made explicit I think we would all agree that a user page is your own personal space for you to do with outside of most of the normal rules of STEU in terms of quality control, citation, POV, etc. By having the articles about a person separate from their user page the community can still exert some control over the content. That said I don't think we should all have articles on ourselves. The only other example of this I know of is William Raymer. That is what 99% of articles would be like if we all made articles on ourselves and in my view it seems a bit pointless. A redirect in this case would seem more appropriate. So it is more to do with content in my eyes at the moment. ::Apart from this we should also put up any rules to do with general usage of user pages. Stuff like appropriate content and uploading files specifically for user pages. Here is what MA and MB have to say. Pretty good start I think. The main thing I'd disagree with is the no files not directly relating to an article. I don't see why a user can't upload say an image just for their user page. For example, like what User:Nerys Ghemor has done - I don't really see anything wrong with that. – 13:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC)